A SkyeWard Christmas
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: How will Grant and Skye spend their first official Christmas together as a couple? Can their relationship survive Christmas madness and living together as just the two of them? Will they finally have the Christmas they've always wanted? Find out in A SkyeWard Christmas. (This is the continuation of what Skye & Grant did next after my Undercover Agents At Christmas fic).


**This is a Christmas one shot I just had to write for Skye & Ward that is loving, sweet and fluffy ^.^ To anyone that followed my story Undercover Agents At Christmas this is the first couple one shot continuation of what they did next and how they spent Christmas together so I hope you enjoy reading :) To anyone who didn't read that fic you don't have to read it to be able to follow this one shot, though certain things mentioned regarding the last mission they were on and what happened to Grant and Skye may confuse you a little, so feel free to read that 6-chapter story if you wish, but it's not entirely necessary :) (FitzSimmons & Philinda one shots will follow in due time be calm my lovelies :D) **

**Couple/Pairing in this fic: SkyeWard ^.^ (It's all about them!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**A SkyeWard Christmas**

"Are you alright?" asked Grant as he glanced at Skye. They'd just left the Bus after officially being given the rest of Christmas off by Agent Coulson and were now currently driving to Grant's apartment in New York, where they would be spending their first official Christmas together as a couple.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Skye had been in a small daze ever since they'd left the Bus and got in Grant's car to drive to his apartment. She'd been sitting quietly as she watched everything go by them out of the window. She was happy to be spending Christmas with Grant, their first official one together as a couple, but she was nervous too for many a different reason.

"What aren't you telling me? I can always tell when something is bothering you, Skye."

"Seriously I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm fine, Grant. Drop it."

"An hour ago you were really excited about spending Christmas with me at my apartment and now you don't seem so excited anymore. Have I done something to upset you in the space of an hour?"

"No! Of course not! You haven't done anything! And I am excited about spending Christmas with you at your apartment. Really I am."

"Then what's wrong exactly? I want to know, Skye. Please tell me. There's something bothering you and I just want to help you with whatever it is."

Skye took a deep breath before she answered him. "I'm nervous."

Grant quickly glanced at her, confused, before turning his attention back to the road. "What are you nervous about?"

"It's just going to be me and you for at least two weeks. Unless anything happens and we get called back on a mission that is, which I hope we don't, especially at Christmas. So, like, it's gonna be super weird to not have the rest of the team around us for two weeks, ya know? Not that I'm not looking forward to spending loads of time alone with you, just the two of us, because I am. It's just that I'm so used to the six of us. And then other silly things that aren't important right now."

"I'm used to it being the six of us as well. But I'm also thankful for some time away and to be off the Bus. I haven't been back to my apartment since I joined the team months ago so I'm looking forward to going back. I'm also looking forward to taking you back with me and having you there with me. I've never taken anyone back to my apartment before. This is a big step for me and I'm glad I'm taking it with you."

"You've really never taken anyone back to your apartment before? No previous girlfriends before me? No one night stands?"

"I've never been serious enough about past girlfriends to take them back to where I live. That and relationships with anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. are always tricky to keep going because you always have to lie about what you do and where you go. And as for one night stands I'm not that type of guy. I don't do one night stands. You should know that for a fact." He couldn't help but turn and smirk at her, before looking back to the road once more.

Skye smiled to herself. She knew instantly he'd been referring to the night they'd decided to take their relationship from S.O. and Rookie to something a lot more than that. It had been after a mission where they'd all booked into a motel for the night before returning to the Bus the next morning. Everyone had gone for a drink at the local bar around the corner and had all gotten a little on the tipsy side. Agent's Coulson and May had been tasked with getting FitzSimmons back to their rooms and the motel safely, which had left Grant and Skye alone together at the bar where they'd carried on drinking. As the night had gotten later and later they'd eventually called it a night and had returned to the motel together, with Grant insisting on walking Skye to her room to make sure she got there safely. In her very tipsy state Skye had leaned up to give him a goodnight kiss on the lips only for it to have turned into a more passionate kiss in the space of a few minutes. The night had ended with Grant spending the night in her room and their relationship going from purely platonic to very physical overnight. When the morning had arrived and they'd woken up together both had admitted they didn't regret what had happened between them, with Grant admitting to Skye that he wasn't the type of guy that simply did one night stands. He thought of her as more than a one night stand or a friend with benefits and he had for some time. When they'd returned to the Bus they'd both continued to sneak around with each other, keeping their new relationship a secret from the rest of the team for at least a month before they came clean. The only one who hadn't been surprised to hear they were together was Agent Coulson, who apparently, knew everything about his team and already knew they were together. That was now all months ago and Grant and Skye were still going strong in their relationship.

"Ah, yes, that night that brought us together officially! Who'd have known that macho Agent Grant Ward would go all soft on a girl after spending the night with her?" Skye teased him.

"When that girl was you anything was possible. One night with you and there's no going back for any guy!" he winked at her. "Though of course no other guy is ever going to get the chance to find out because you're all mine and I'm keeping you forever!"

"Damn straight I'm yours! Just like you're mine and that's that!" she winked back.

"Can't argue with that, sweetheart! Now, what else is bothering you? You said some other little things that weren't important meaning they are."

"You never miss a beat do you?"

"Nope. Never. Now tell me."

"It's just nerves more than anything. I'm nervous about a lot of things."

"You know you can tell me anything, Skye."

"Yeah, I know."

"So tell me what you're so nervous about."

"I'm nervous that you'll get bored of me. I'm nervous that you'll find me extra annoying when it's just the two of us and you can't run to one of the others to get away from me. I'm nervous that we'll run out of things to do together. I'm nervous about living with you as I've never lived with a guy before. I mean it's gonna be like we're living together right? I mean I know we live together on the Bus but that's where our job is so we have no choice. But taking me back to your apartment that's a choice. And I'm rambling and you're staring at me funny so I'm going to stop talking now."

Grant chuckled. "I don't mean to stare at you funny. I was merely just watching you with interest as you rambled on. But don't think that I mind you rambling because I don't. I think it's adorable when you do. As for what you said I'm not going to get bored of you. That isn't even remotely possible as I'm completely addicted to you and you're far too interesting a woman to ever get bored of. I don't think you're annoying so quit thinking that and I have never run to one of the others to get away from you. Maybe I did before we were together but that was different back then. We're in a relationship now and I love being with you all the time and you know that. We'll never run out of things to do together because there's a lot more to be done off the Bus than there is on so if we never run out there we'll definitely never run out when away from it. And as for the living together, well, I've never lived with another woman before, unless my mother counts, so I'm in the same boat with you on that aspect. But yes we'll be living together. And I can't wait to live with you, Skye. And lastly we may work on the Bus but we do have a choice about the living together part. You no longer sleep in your bunk because you're always sleeping in mine with me and have been for the past few months. Do I complain? No. Why? Because I like having you near me and if you weren't sleeping in my bunk with me I'd be sleeping in your bunk with you. So, even back on the Bus, we always made the choice to live and sleep together so my apartment won't really be that much of a difference."

"And you say I ramble when I talk" Skye said as she glanced over at him, smiling at his scowl he flashed her way. "You always know exactly what to say though to make me feel better. Thank you. I do feel better now! Still a little nervous but I'll get over it, so no worries. And Grant?"

He glanced over at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They both smiled at each other for a few seconds before Grant had to divert his attention back to the road and driving. If he hadn't of been driving he'd have leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

After another 15 minutes of driving and Skye practically torturing him to death by making him listen to Katy Perry songs at full blast on the radio as she sang along they finally arrived at his apartment in downtown Manhattan.

"Here we are. Home sweet home for the next two weeks." Pulling into the drive he parked the car as he then turned to look at her. "What do you think?"

Skye glanced through the window at the big apartment building in front of them. It was huge! "This is where you live?! Seriously?! Does anyone else live here or is the whole place yours?!"

"The whole place is mine. It has been for awhile but I haven't been back here in months like I said" he laughed at her as she suddenly bolted from the car without warning to get a closer look, as he soon followed her.

"How do you afford a place like this?!" she exclaimed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. pays pretty well when you're Level 7" he smirked.

"How much exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know all of a sudden!" he chuckled, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Chill! You know I'm not a gold digger!" she rolled her eyes. "I'll find out one day when I make it to Level 7 myself!"

"You've a long way to go before you make Level 1 so for now you'll just have to enjoy the perks of having a Level 7 boyfriend" he teased.

"I can most happily live with that!" she smiled. "So, when do I get to see the inside?"

"Right now. Let me just get our bags from the car and I'll be more than happy to show you your new home" he said, as he went to get their bags from the boot of his car.

As they entered his apartment Grant deposited their bags in the hallway as Skye skipped off ahead to explore almost immediately.

"Holy shitballs! This place isn't as boring as I thought it'd be!" he heard her yell from the living room.

"What's that supposed to even mean?!" he chuckled, as he walked into the living room and found her looking around in amazement.

"Meaning it's pretty modern and not boring looking at all. No offence but you're a simple guy so I expected this place to be pretty bare and empty and definitely not as modern as you've got it looking."

"To be entirely honest it kinda came like this when I bought it. But I admit to liking it so I kept it as it was, deciding not to change anything."

"You made the right choice. But we're so gonna have to decorate it and the sooner the better too!"

Grant quirked a brow at her. "You just got here and you already want to re-decorate?"

"Huh? No! I meant Christmas decorations! We need a Christmas tree and decorations! We gotta make this place look nice and festive!" Skye smiled as she skipped over towards Grant to stand in front of him, as she then leaned on her tiptoes towards him with her lips pouted out for a kiss.

Grant happily obliged as he leaned down towards her pouting lips and graced them with a kiss. "If that'll make you happy then sure. We'll have to go out and buy both though as I don't have any Christmas decorations here and that goes for a Christmas tree too."

"Fine with me! I still need to buy you a Christmas present too so I need to go shopping. I would have bought you something sooner but you got shot on that last mission at Macy's and I haven't wanted to leave you since so..." she trailed off.

"It's fine. I haven't bought you anything either yet for the exact same reasons. We'll get our presents bought for each other soon, don't fret" he smiled.

"But first more exploring!" clapped Skye excitedly as she ran off around his apartment once more, leaving Grant merely laughing at her and shaking his head as all he could do was follow her.

Skye finally finished exploring 30 minutes later as she slumped down onto the sofa in the living room. "Man, this place is exhausting to explore! I don't think I've any energy to go shopping now!"

"We can go shopping tomorrow. There's no immediate rush. In the meantime you need to get your energy levels up again and I know just the way" Grant said as he stood in front of her, smiling, holding out his hands for her to take.

"And what do you have in mind exactly? You've got your mischievous smile going on!" replied Skye, as she took his hands in her own and allowed him to pull her up to her feet.

"I was thinking you could be the first and only woman to help me break in the bed in my bedroom" he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I could do that as that sounds like fun!" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "But are you sure you're up for it? You're still recovering from being shot after all."

"You know I'm up for it as it didn't stop me as soon as I got back to the Bus did it?" he replied as he kissed her.

"Mmmm. No it didn't!" sighed Skye happily, kissing him back.

Grinning naughtily Grant soon scooped Skye up into his arms as he carried her off towards his bedroom where they remained for the rest of the day, only surfacing whenever one of them got hungry.

* * *

Skye was awoken the next day to Grant lightly shaking her awake. "Ugh! You wake up at ridiculous o'clock! Go away and come back in another hour!"

"It's gone 10 in the morning therefore it is not ridiculous o'clock as that would be after 7 in the morning which is when I woke up. But I left you asleep as I knew you wouldn't appreciate being woken that early in the morning, especially since here there's no training to be done" he said, as he pulled the covers off of her and lifted her out of the bed and into his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?! This is not how you wake people up! We really need to work on your communication skills better!"

"You wanted to go shopping for Christmas decorations and presents so you better get a shower and then get dressed. I imagine shopping with you is going to be a long day which is why we're going to start in the morning."

"Meh! Whatever. But where are you taking me? My clothes are the other way back in the bedroom!"

As he walked into the bathroom Grant gently placed Skye on her feet, as he then turned towards the shower and turned it on, the water immediately starting to lash down. "You don't need clothes for a shower." As if to prove his point he'd soon stripped out of his own, jumping into the shower and pulling Skye in after him.

"Well this is something we've not done before, taking a shower together" smiled Skye, now more awake than she had been a few minutes ago.

"So let's make our first shower together one to remember!" he grinned at her devilishly, as he pushed her back against the shower wall and kissed her hard, soon lifting her up into his arms so her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I'm definitely not going to forget this shower in a hurry!" Skye breathed out breathlessly as Grant started thrusting into her, while she enjoyed every second of it.

Over an hour and a half later they were finally out of the house and on their way to buy their first Christmas tree and decorations together. They would have left the house sooner had it not been for Skye wanting to have sex in the shower not once, not twice, but three times, having been enjoying making love with Grant as the water from the showerhead washed down over them so much. She'd then insisted afterwards that the better and more fun way to get dry was to jump back into the bed and make love all over again, which Grant had more than happily agreed to do, twice that time. They'd both had to admit to each other afterwards that no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get enough of each other, and if they could live together in bed for the rest of their lives, then they would. But they'd finally managed to prize themselves apart from each other long enough to get dressed and head out shopping. And where they'd ended up was none other than Macy's Department Store. The same store where their last mission with the rest of their team had been, the same store where Skye had been kidnapped by a psychopath who had then later shot Grant.

"It feels weird being back here. But this store pretty much sells everything so it's the best place to shop right now" said Skye, glancing around the store nervously.

"Everything's fine now though. It's just back to being a normal department store again with normal, everyday people bustling around doing their Christmas shopping" said Grant, as he reached for her hand to hold, squeezing it comfortingly in his own.

"I know, but it's still kinda weird. But we gotta move on. We came out alive and that's all that matters. So I was thinking before we go looking for a tree and decorations that we should go and get each other a Christmas present first. So let's say we meet back here in about an hour?"

"Nice try, sweetheart, but that's not going to happen."

"Come again?"

"There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight for an hour. Especially here."

"But we have to buy each other a Christmas present and we can't do it with the other breathing down our necks and spying!"

"We'll figure it out somehow but the bottom line is I'm not leaving you alone for an hour, Skye."

"But-"

"No buts'. That's final."

"Grant-"

"No."

"Look-"

"I said no, Skye."

"Oh come on! I'll be fine and-"

"Skye! I am not leaving you alone and that's final! The last time I did you were kidnapped and I never want that to happen again as a second time would just kill me!"

Skye just smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly, smiling more when she felt his own arms instinctively wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She knew there was no point in arguing with him as he was in one of his overprotective moods and once he was there was no budging him at all. She couldn't blame him after everything that happened recently though. Plus she also secretly loved him being so overprotective of her, as he always made her feel safe and secure no matter what.

"Kissing me won't change my mind either" he said, as she pulled back to look up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you" she said, as she just continued to smile at him.

"That's not going to work on me either" he smirked at her.

Skye just rolled her eyes and sighed as she pulled away from him, taking his hand in her own and pulling him off into the crowd of busy bustling people.

"I love you, too" he whispered into her ear as they walked, earning him a grin from Skye and a kiss too.

Over 5 hours later they'd finally managed to buy each other a few Christmas presents without the other knowing what exactly, as well as loads of Christmas decorations and to Skye's utter delight a pink Christmas tree. Grant had of course point blank argued with her in the shop about how there was no way she was going to get him to agree to a pink Christmas tree because if anyone ever found out he'd never live it down. They'd argued for over 20 minutes about buying it with Skye eventually winning due to pulling the 'If you really loved me you'd let me have a pink Christmas tree!' line on him, which had made Grant give in instantly as she'd pouted up at him with her doe like eyes, as she'd then continued to ask him to show her just how much he truly loved her by buying her the pink Christmas tree. She'd placed him in a corner he couldn't get out of. He wanted Skye to be happy more than anything and if a damn pink Christmas tree would make her happy then so be it. So he'd agreed to buy it for her, to which Skye of course had been ecstatic and had happily proven it to him by pulling him close to her for a passionate kiss that had lasted for 10 minutes, as they'd both completely forgotten where they were, until the sales assistant had tapped Skye on the shoulder asking her if they'd still wanted the tree.

* * *

They soon returned back to Grant's apartment where Skye had immediately set about working on setting up all of the Christmas decorations, as she became completely absorbed in how she wanted everything to look and where she wanted everything to be, to the point she'd forget Grant was even in the same room as her, as he relaxed on the sofa with a cup of coffee and a book, as he let her get on with everything quite happily. He'd occasionally get up and help her when she'd stop and ask him to come and hold something for her or help her place a decoration somewhere she couldn't quite reach, smiling afterwards as he always got a kiss in return, before he'd then go back to the sofa to continue reading his book. Soon enough Skye had finished decorating his whole apartment with Christmas decorations that he couldn't help but silently think to himself that it looked like a giant Christmas cracker had exploded and everything he now saw was the result. He wasn't quite into the whole Christmas decorating and tree business but he didn't tell Skye that, as he was just happy that she was happy, and that she was at last starting to settle into his apartment more easily, which was what he wanted. He had to admit to himself she'd made him go all soft when it came to her, as he rarely ever said no to her and was always giving her whatever she wanted. Including a damn pink Christmas tree which she was now happily decorating with purple tinsel and baubles as she hummed 'Oh, Christmas Tree!' to herself as she worked.

"Grant! Little help over here would be good!" he heard Skye call out to him a few minutes later, making him look up from his book and glance in her direction, only to find her with the lights to the Christmas tree completely wrapped all around her.

"What the hell Skye?!" he chuckled, as he ran over to her and started to help her untangle herself. "How did you even manage to wrap the lights all around you instead of the tree?!"

"I was trying to untangle them as some of them were knotted together. So I started throwing the untangled parts around myself to keep them straight but then I just got tangled up instead!" she sighed exasperatedly.

"I just got an idea! Stay here! I'll be right back!" he said, as he dashed off into the bedroom, leaving Skye in the middle of the room still tangled in the Christmas tree lights. He soon came back out with his hand behind his back as he then promptly picked up the plug to the Christmas lights and stuck in it the nearest socket on the wall, flicking the switch on and making Skye light up as a bright as a Christmas tree.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked him, furrowing her brows.

"This!" he said gleefully, as he pulled out his iPhone from behind his back, pointed it straight at Skye and quickly snapped a photo of her. "I'm so sending this to Leo! He and Jemma are going to be hysterical when they see this! Maybe I should send it to Coulson and May as well!"

"Don't you dare send it to Coulson and May! FitzSimmons I don't mind but not Coulson and May! I'll never live it down!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly!" he laughed, as he pressed send on the photo sending it straight to Leo's phone, as he then set about getting up Agent Coulson's number and doing the same.

"Grant! Don't you dare!" Skye glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"It's my revenge for you making me buy a pink Christmas tree!" he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I hate you!" she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I love you too, babe!" he grinned, winking at her, as he hit send on the photo and saw it swoosh off to Agent Coulson's phone.

"Just help me outta these damn lights already would you?! And then help me place them on the tree!"

Putting his iPhone away in his back pocket of his jeans he flicked the switch on the wall to off so Skye now no longer looked like a Christmas tree herself, as he continued to help her untangle herself from the lights. Once she was successfully no longer tangled up he leaned down for his kiss he'd now gotten used to receiving for helping her, only to have Skye push him away from her and walk towards the tree to start placing the lights on it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her as he went to stand beside her. "You're not still angry I took that photo of you are you and sent it to Fitz and Coulson? Come on, Skye! It was funny!"

"I'm not angry. I just want to finish placing the lights on the tree."

"Okay. But you can't stop for a quick few seconds to kiss me for helping to untangle you?"

"Nope. Wanna know why?"

"I'm listening."

"If you help me wrap the lights up on the Christmas tree I'll give you a kiss for each one! Now tell me that's not more fun than just stopping for one?!" she grinned, winking at him.

"There are 36 Christmas lights!" he exclaimed.

"That means 36 kisses!" she grinned again.

"You're such a tease! You know that?!" he laughed, shaking his head, as he started helping her place the lights on the tree.

True to her word once they were finally done and had switched on the lights, making the tree now even brighter and pinker if that was even possible, Skye happily gave Grant 36 kisses for his help. Well, at least they thought it was 36. They didn't exactly count. It was no doubt a lot more than 36 kisses as it had quickly led to them falling onto the sofa together in a heated make out session, which soon turned into a frantic lovemaking session. Afterwards they'd both quickly grabbed something to eat before retiring to the bedroom for the rest of the day to engage in many more.

* * *

Grant woke up in the middle of the night to find Skye no longer lying beside him in the bed. "Skye?" he called out but got no response. Quickly sliding from the bed he pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt as he walked out of the room and into the living room. "Skye?" he called out again but didn't get a response. "Skye?!" he started yelling all over the apartment, receiving no answer each time. He was getting more and more worried by the minute. _Where the hell is she?! There are no signs of a break in so she can't have been kidnapped. Did she just up and leave?! Where the hell could she have gone?! Why would she leave in the middle of the night?!_

Panicking and immediately fearing the worst Grant ran to the front door, jumping into a pair of shoes quickly as he did, as he then ran outside, only to stop in his tracks suddenly when he saw Skye lying on the bonnet of his car, staring up at the night sky. "Skye! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted as he stormed over towards her.

"AHHH!" shrieked Skye, not expecting to hear Grant at all, as she promptly sat bolt upright in shock, losing her balance on the bonnet as she did and fell off sideways to the ground, only to be caught by Grant at the last minute as he caught her in his arms and held her there, staring down at her in utter confusion. "You scared the hell outta me!"

"I scared you?! You scared me! I woke up and you were gone! I called your name over and over again throughout the whole apartment and got nothing but silence in return! I thought you'd run away in the middle of the night!" he exclaimed.

"Why would I run away in the middle of the night? Or at all even? And why would you even think that?" she asked him, looking puzzled.

"I don't know! It's just the first thing that popped into my mind when I couldn't find you! I panicked, alright?!" he sighed exasperatedly, as he gripped her tighter in his arms.

"I'm not going to run away in the middle of the night, Grant. No matter how nervous I get about sharing an apartment with you. I wouldn't just run away like that. I'm not a small child" she said, rolling her eyes at the notion. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted some fresh air so I came out here to look at the stars."

"You could have woken me up you know? I wouldn't have minded. I'd have come out here with you, Skye" he said, smiling down at her.

"You looked too adorable to wake up so I left you. I'm sorry I scared you. I won't do it again. I'll wake you up next time. I promise. But since your here now let's get on the car and watch the stars together for a little while, yeah?" she asked him hopefully.

"Sure. Okay. If that's what you want to do" he replied, as he placed her back on the bonnet of the car before going around to the other side and lying down beside her. He couldn't help but smile as she instantly shuffled closer to him and snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she did so. He instantly then wrapped his own arms around her, holding her as close to him as he possibly could.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked him after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything, Skye."

"Promise you won't laugh or think I'm odd?"

"I promise you."

"The bed we've been sleeping in and making love in is it now our bed or is it still just your bed?"

"It's our bed, Skye. It's been our bed since the first time you joined me in it. And it'll remain our bed."

"For the next two weeks?"

"No. All the time. Even when we're not here and back on the Bus it'll still be our bed for when we get time off and can return to it again. Why are you asking exactly?"

"Because all my life growing up I've never had a proper bed in a proper home, at least not for very long. I'd always end up getting sent back to St. Agnes which was never really a home. And I always shared a room with a bunch of the other girls so I never had my own room or anything. I'm just feeling vulnerable. You can ignore me if you want."

"Skye! Why would I ever ignore you?! Even when you tell me too?!" Grant sighed, as he rolled her off his chest so she was lying on her back on the bonnet of his car, as he leaned over her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I know it's hard for you to allow yourself to hope for the things you want because you're afraid they'll be taken away from you in the blink of an eye, but at some point you're going to have to let that go and allow yourself to be able to freely hope again. My apartment is no longer just my apartment. It's yours now too and it always will be. Everything inside is yours. You can make any changes you want while you're here too as I don't mind one bit. Unless you want to paint the walls pink then I will have to strongly disagree with that and to get me to agree would take a lot of heated negotiations in the bedroom for me to even think about agreeing to that anytime soon!" he laughed, smiling as she laughed too. "But really, Skye, everything I have is yours. It always will be. I'm never going to let you go because you're not the right fit, like all of your foster parents used too. You're the perfect fit to me. You're perfect to me in every way possible and I know you'll always continue to be. You're the girl of my dreams and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Skye." Leaning down towards her he kissed her softly and lovingly, as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tightly to him as he hugged her close.

"I believe you. I trust you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well. I love you too, Grant" she smiled as she kissed him again, before promptly pushing him onto his back as she crawled on top of him and straddled him. "Have you ever made love on the bonnet of a car?" she asked him seductively.

"No. I haven't. Have you?" he asked her curiously.

"Nope. But I'd quite like too. Wouldn't you?" she grinned.

"I would. But I've got neighbours across the street that might be looking out of their bedroom windows and witness everything."

"Only if we're not quiet."

"Which we won't be because if there's one thing you're not Skye and that's quiet."

"It's called getting caught up in the heat of the moment. If I was quiet all the time you'd think I was bored or not enjoying myself. And I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."

"Just like I do when I'm with you."

"Then what do you say? Shall we place ourselves firmly on Santa's Naughty List?" she asked him huskily, as she pulled the zipper down on his jeans before instantly pulling them off of him and tossing them to the ground.

"Skye, you're going to be the death of me!" he groaned out loudly, as she quickly discarded her own jeans while lowering herself down and onto him slowly.

"At least I'll know you'll have died happy then!" she giggled, as she began moving herself up and down him, with Grant grabbing a hold of her hips tightly, helping her, guiding her and falling into a rhythm with her that suited them both just fine.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Grant and Skye just relaxed which each other, enjoying their time together as just the two of them, as they continued to celebrate their first Christmas together.

They baked cookies together which had been Grant's idea, as Skye had happily helped him. At one point they'd even engaged in a cookie dough fight, which had resulted in them both needing to jump in the shower together afterwards to get rid of all the cookie dough that stuck to their hair.

They watched countless Christmas movies together at Skye's insistence. Grant wasn't a big fan of Christmas movies, trying and failing unsuccessfully to get out of watching most of them, though always eventually giving in and allowing Skye to curl up beside him on the sofa to watch film after film. Some he'd actually enjoyed, most he'd pretended to enjoy, and others he'd slept through, with Skye either leaving him or making him wake up to watch her favourite scenes with her.

They'd played their favourite board games together being Battleship and Monopoly that they always enjoyed playing on the Bus. Grant still wasn't entirely sure how she did it but Skye still managed to beat him at Battleship and sink ship after ship of his. He was better at Monopoly than she was though, always making her go bankrupt, despite her attempts at cheating with either trying to steal money from the bank when he wasn't looking or hiding all the hotels so he couldn't buy any for her to land on.

They went ice skating together at the local outdoor ice skating rink, which was something both of them had really enjoyed. They'd fallen over more times than they could count, mainly on top of each other, but had enjoyed themselves while doing so.

They went to the movies together to watch yet more Christmas movies, again at Skye's insistence. Though most of them they'd not paid attention too as they'd found themselves acting like love struck teenagers by sitting together at the back and making out, completely forgetting where they were or that they were meant to be watching a movie together.

They went out at night for dinner enjoying being able to spend time together on actual dates and being able to show the world that were a young couple happily in love. Not only did they go out for dinner but they'd go out for breakfast and lunch too. Skye even got Grant to agree to go dancing with her one night. He'd not done much dancing himself, instead just watching her and making sure other men stayed away from her, but all in all he'd enjoyed the night out with her.

They went shopping together again a few times, something Skye loved and he hated, especially when it was clothes shopping where she'd drag him into store after store. He'd tagged along pretty much reluctantly due to Skye informing him she'd be going without him regardless, as she had offered to allow him to stay behind at the apartment while she went. But he'd always refused to leave her side or let her out of his sight for too long. She never complained about him being too overprotective of her though. She knew as well as him that he was just being extra protective due to her being kidnapped and himself shot a few weeks back. It had affected them both to the point they didn't want to leave each other's side for too long, and always wanted to know where the other was. Skye even found herself becoming a little overprotective of Grant, especially at night when she'd wake up and he wasn't beside her, finding him reading a book on the sofa due to not being able to sleep. Instead of going back to bed without him she'd instead curl up beside him and wrap herself around him, falling asleep in his arms as he continued to read. They both understood their need to be overprotective towards one another, so neither ever complained.

As well as enjoying spending all their time together as just the two of them, they did also get into arguments, have little fights and fall out with each other, both being too stubborn to apologise first until it got the better of one of them and they'd go and apologise with nothing more than simple hugs, kisses and 'I'm sorry' being needed, before then making up with each other properly. They mainly argued and fell out other the fact that Skye could be a little lazy at times as she'd casually just throw her clothes everywhere without putting them away properly, which was something Grant hated as he was a bit of a neat freak and liked everything to be tidy and in it's right place. They'd argue over the fact Skye liked to play her music from her laptop loudly, especially Katy Perry songs, to which Grant despised as she was one singer that could drive him crazy instantly. They didn't always agree what to watch on TV and would argue over the remote after Grant had become bored of watching Christmas movies and tried to catch up on sports programs instead. But ultimately they'd soon make up with each other and soon be all happy and loving towards each other again. Arguing and falling out with each other was a part of every relationship, as no couple was perfect, and it was something they both agreed on, as they both knew that all their falling out and making up was just making their relationship stronger than it had ever been, while properly cementing them together as a real couple away from the Bus and the team, which was something that they both loved as it allowed them to experience the ups and downs of being a normal couple in a normal relationship.

Another thing Skye found herself enjoying doing with Grant was working out with him in one of the rooms he'd converted into a gym when he'd moved in. She hated training with him back on the Bus, but at his apartment she'd actually enjoyed it more, occasionally getting up early with him in the morning for a friendly training session or joining him in the afternoon. When he'd asked her what the difference was of her enjoying these training sessions to their ones on the Bus she'd explained to him that back on the Bus he was always telling her what to do and bossing her around, as there he was her S.O. during training sessions and not her boyfriend. But at his apartment she was taking part in working out with him willingly, so therefore didn't have to listen to him when he got too bossy with her and could happily ignore him. Plus if she wanted to act stubborn, silly or sarcastic at any point he couldn't threaten her with countless push ups as she didn't need to listen to him when they were 'off the clock'. Grant had just merely laughed at her and shook his head, as he just enjoyed having her near him and actually enjoying training with him for once.

Skye's fear of Grant becoming bored of her and of them running out of things to do together had officially been erased from her mind as that never became an issue. They found they had plenty of things to do together and never became bored of each other, due to the fact they could never successfully stay away from each other for too long, even when they were briefly fighting. And when they weren't too busy hanging out with each other, watching movies, going on dates and everything else they'd been doing then they could more than likely be found spending a lot of their time in bed together for hours upon hours as they made love a lot too. The bed was where they'd always end up after making up from a fight as well, happily indulging in makeup sex as Skye always referred to it as, because after all, that's what it definitely was.

All in all Skye and Grant had never been happier in their relationship and spending all of their time just being together. They were spending a perfect first Christmas together and were enjoying every second of it. Each day they were falling more and more in love with each other, and they were more than happy to keep admitting that to each other every single day.

* * *

Before they knew it Christmas Day had soon arrived.

"Grant! Wake up!" Skye said, as she lightly shook him awake, kissing him as she did so as an extra incentive to open his eyes.

"Since when do you wake up at 630 in the morning and happily?" he mumbled, as he attempted to roll over and go back to sleep.

"When it's Christmas Day I do! So wake up!" she said, as she prevented him from rolling over onto his side by climbing on top of him and straddling him.

"Are you going to give me one of my Christmas presents right now?" he smiled at her lazily, as he roamed his hands up her thighs.

"What makes you think one of your Christmas presents is sex?" she smirked at him while she folded her arms across her chest.

"A guy can dream can't he?" he grinned.

"Until I've opened some proper Christmas presents you can carry on dreaming!" she said, as she scrambled off of him and off the bed. "Now, GET UP!"

"I swear you're like a small child on Christmas morning!" he laughed, as he followed her out of the room.

They were soon in the living room sitting next to each other on the sofa as they started opening their Christmas presents off the rest of the team, who'd passed them on before they'd all left the Bus, since neither of them would be seeing each other again until the New Year when they all returned to work. Once they'd opened their presents from the team they soon set about opening their presents off each other.

One of Skye's favourite presents off of Grant was a brand new state of the art laptop which was sky blue, a nod towards her name of Skye, and her name emblazoned on the front in pink, her favourite colour. Her other favourite present was an eternity necklace from Tiffany's which she was more than happy to wear, loving how it sparkled and glistened dangling around her neck.

Grant's favourite present off of Skye was a rare 50 year old collection of Edgar Allen Poe's Poems, who was one of his favourite authors. He was always reading them back on the Bus and at times read a few of them aloud to Skye. He loved that she remembered how much he admired him as an author. Finding the rare 50 year old collection of his poems can't have been an easy task, to which he could only love her even more for.

After they'd finally finished opening Christmas presents Skye skipped off into the kitchen to make them both a cup of hot chocolate while Grant disposed of all the wrapping paper.

Skye soon returned to the living room with her cup of hot chocolate, handing Grant his as she sat down on the sofa next to him, stretching her legs out and across his lap as she did so. "Mhm, hot chocolate!" she said, her voice slightly muffled for having her nose pressed against the cup as she took in the strong smell of the chocolate.

"So I actually have one more Christmas present to give you" said Grant, smiling at her as she continued to sniff her hot chocolate, while he sipped at his.

"You do?!" she said excitedly, instantly putting her hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her. "What is it?!"

"Pretty eager to know, aren't you?" he chuckled, as he placed his own hot chocolate on the coffee table next to hers.

"Should I not be?" she asked, as she furrowed her brows at him questioningly. "Let me guess. It has something to do with us going back to bed."

"Not at all. Though I'm up for that being an option afterwards. Or at some point during the day" he replied, flashing her a naughty smile.

"Don't worry as we'll definitely end up back in bed sooner or later. We always do" she winked at him teasingly. "But until then what's my final present?!"

"Stay here and I'll go and get it. I'll be right back." Rising to his feet Grant walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner towards the front door of his apartment. When he returned a minute later he noticed Skye staring at him looking puzzled. "Confused as to why your final present was near the front door?"

"More so as to how if it was I never noticed it until now" she said, glancing at him as he sat down next to her, noticing he had his right hand balled up into a fist, obviously hiding something in his hand.

"That's because it's not a big present. It's just a little one. But it's the meaning and significance that what matters the most. Alright?" Grant said, looking at her.

"Alright. Okay, sure" Skye nodded.

Taking Skye's hand in his he slowly placed something into the palm of her hand, before pulling his hand back to reveal to her a small silver key resting in the palm of her hand.

"A key?" she asked him curiously.

"This key is a key to my apartment. Or as it is now a key to our apartment. And I want you to have it so that no matter where you are in the world you'll always have a key to your home. A key to our home." Grant watched Skye the whole time he spoke, taking in her reactions as he did so. First was the confusion, then the realisation and then the big smile, which in turn made him smile as well.

"So basically what you're saying is that you're giving me a home for Christmas?" Skye asked him incredulously, as she tried her best to hold back her tears of happiness that were slowly threatening to fall.

"I'm giving you a home for as long as you want one, Skye, which is hopefully for forever. This is your home now, Skye. I know we live and work on the Bus and that we will for a long time to come but we won't always be living on the Bus. We won't always be living with the team. Whenever we get time off and can just relax and do our own thing then I want this apartment to be where we come to do it. I want this to be your home as well as mine. I want it to be our home. I want it to be our home that one day the rest of the team can visit. And most importantly I always want you to have a key to your home no matter where you are in the world, like I said, that way you'll always know no matter what happens that you have a home to go home too." Leaning forward Grant placed a light, loving kiss upon Skye's lips, before pulling back and smiling at her.

Skye could now no longer hold her tears at bay as she allowed them to start falling down her cheeks. "Thank you, Grant. Thank you so much!" Jumping up from where she sat she dived at him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist, before then burying her face into his shoulder. "You're the first person to ever give me a home at Christmas. You're the first person to ever truly want me around at Christmas. You're the first person to ever give me a home and truly want me at all. I don't know what I've done to deserve you. I know I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'm never going to let you go! Ever! I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agent Coulson's team was the best decision I ever made. Because they both brought me to you."

Grant wrapped his arms around Skye as tightly as he possibly could. He'd keep her wrapped around him and in his arms forever if he could. He loved her to death. He would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. He would do anything to always keep her with him and have her by his side. Skye meant the world to him and he wanted to share his home with no one but her. Wherever Skye was, be it the Bus, their apartment or anywhere else in the world, then he would be right beside her, as Skye was his home, and he'd always make sure of that. "Joining Agent Coulson's team was the best decision I ever made too. And I nearly didn't. I came so close to turning down the offer of joining his team because for years I'd gotten so used to working by myself, constantly living by my own rule of going in alone and getting the job done. I'd never worked with a team before and I didn't want to start. But I decided to for one mission. And that mission turned out to be bringing you into S.H.I.E.L.D. and from the very first moment I laid eyes on you I was hooked. I just didn't let you know it for a long time, too long now I think back. But we finally acted on our feelings for each other and got together and I've never looked back since. I have no idea what I did to deserve you either Skye but whatever it was I'm thankful I did it. You're the one I always want to come home too. I love you, Skye."

Pulling back from him to smile down at him Skye replied "I love you too, Grant. Always and forever. Nothing will ever change that. I promise you. You're my home too, Grant."

"Merry Christmas, Skye" smiled Grant.

"Merry Christmas, Grant" smiled Skye.

They soon leaned towards each other and sealed all of their love with a kiss that was full with the promise of so much more. Grant and Skye had finally had the perfect Christmas they'd always wanted. A Christmas spent with the one they loved more than anyone else in the world and that they'd both feared they'd never have. A Christmas they would never forget. A Christmas they would always remember. A Christmas full of love, promise and hope for their future.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed SkyeWard's Christmas as much as I enjoyed writing it ^.^ Merry Christmas, everyone! :')****  
**


End file.
